


Descendants

by TheAwesomeWriter



Series: Descendants [1]
Category: Descendants (2015), The Isle of Lost - Melissa de la Cruz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4473041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwesomeWriter/pseuds/TheAwesomeWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Ben is poised to become King. His first act - offer redemption to some of the descendants of the villains on the Isle of the Lost. Now, with villain kids coming to Auradon Prep, will Ben's reign flourish or fall before it's even begun?</p><p>As for the villain kids - they have a choice: follow in their parents' evil footsteps or embrace their innate goodness?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Isle of the Lost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ree923](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ree923/gifts).



* * *

**Disclaimer:** _Disney Descendants, all related concepts and anything you recognise do not belong to me. I am merely borrowing them to bring you this story - and for my own personal enjoyment - as they actually belong to Disney. Any OC's and things you do not recognise, however, are copyrighted to me, TheAwesomeWriter._

 **Rating:** _Teen._

 **Pairings:** _TBR_

 **Genre:** _Adventure/Drama_

 **Warnings:** _None yet._

 **Story Summary:** _Prince Ben is poised to become King. His first act - offer redemption to some of the descendants of the villains on the Isle of the Lost. Now, with villain kids coming to Auradon Prep, will Ben's reign flourish or fall before it's even begun?_

_As for the villain kids - they have a choice: follow in their parents' evil footsteps or embrace their innate goodness?_

* * *

**Chapter I: The Isle of the Lost**

* * *

_Once Upon A Time, long, long ago – well, more like twenty years ago – Belle married her Beast in front of six thousand of their closest personal friends. The cake was massive - and chocolate, would you believe? Ohh, I love chocolate._

_Yeah, so, back to the point at hand – instead of a honeymoon, Beast united all of the Kingdoms and got himself elected King of the United States of Auradon. He rounded up all the villains, the sidekicks – you know,_ everyone really interesting _– and he booted them off to the Isle of the Lost, with a magical barrier to keep them there._

 _This is my hood – and I rule the roost. Figuratively, of course; most of the time, I_ don’t _lay eggs... and I’m definitely not a chicken. It has no magic, no Wifi and, above all... No. Way. Out._

 _Or so I thought. Now, hang on – you’ll meet me and my evil cronies soon. But, first..._ this _happened._

**xXxDescendantsxXx**

Across the Strait of Ursula, right in the Castle near the beach, Prince Benjamin, the Crown Prince of Auradon, stood on a plinth, being measured for a new coronation outfit. Round faced, with a strong jaw, blue eyes and chocolate coloured hair, he stared longingly out of the window at the Isle of the Lost and watched the magical barrier twinkle.

He was so preoccupied amongst his own thoughts that he entirely missed the tailor lift up his arm, measure it, and then lower it again. In fact, he didn’t notice the tailor _at all_ until the man in question turned his head to the front with a stern “head!” as he slipped a tape measure around the width of Ben’s head.

“How is it possible you’re going to be crowned King at the end of the year?” Beast, handsome, strong, in his late forties, with a slightly lighter shade of brown hair, was the one who spoke. Hand in hand with his ravishingly handsome wife, Belle, of whom Ben was – apart from the eyes and, you know, being _male –_ a miniature of, he entered the room from the lower floor of the castle, entering through the huge glass doors at the end of Ben’s bedroom. “You’re just a baby.”

“He’s turning sixteen, dear,” scolded Belle, though she too, like her husband, was grinning brightly.

“Hey, Pops,” greeted Ben.

“Sixteen?” asked Beast, taking off his glasses as Belle picked up the remains of Ben’s laundry and moved to the bed, dropping it all in place so that he could change quickly after his fitting. “He’s far too young to be crowned King. I didn’t make a good decision until I was at least forty two.”

Belle scoffed, picking up Ben’s jacket to fold it. “Uh,” she interrupted. “You decided to marry me at twenty eight.”

“Well, it was either you or the teapot.”

Beast was joking, and the wink he directed at Ben worked, as his son grinned cheekily back, chuckling quietly until his mother silenced him with her patent pended trademarked glare.

“Kidding,” Beast assured her.

“Mom, Dad,” began Ben, going to move from the plinth only to be scolded with an “Ah!” from the tailor that made him stop and step back onto it. “I’ve decided on my first official proclamation – now that I’m 16 tomorrow.”

Belle and Beast grinned, staring at one another happily.

_Now, what is it with heroes that never makes happiness last? Oh... right. They’re heroes. And, well, we wouldn’t have a story or conflict or all that usual jazz without them, would we?_

_Oh, I’m rambling – now, where was I?_

_Oh, right!_

Belle and Beast grinned, starting at one another happily. It didn’t last long as their son spoke again: “I’ve decided that the children on the Isle of the Lost should be given a chance to live here in Auradon.” Beast’s face fell and Belle gave a gasp in shock, dropping the jacket she was folding. “Every time I look out to the Island I feel they’ve been abandoned.” This time, Ben actually _did_ step off the plinth and down onto the floor, so that he was a mere arms’ width away from his parents.

“The children of our sworn enemies living among us?” asked Beast. He may have no longer been a beast... but the temper didn’t come from being the Beast.

“We start out with a few at first,” replied Ben, twiddling the ring on his finger anxiously, noticing the temper of his father beginning to flare up. “Only the ones who need our help the most.”

Belle nodded. Though she didn’t like the idea, she could see that her son had, at least, put _some_ thought into it.

“I’ve already chosen them.” Ben’s face, at his mother’s nod, had cracked into a grateful smile.

“Have you?” questioned Beast. The anger inside him, the urge to scream himself hoarse at his son, hadn’t yet erupted.

“I gave _you_ a second chance,” interrupted Belle, taking her husband by the arm. Turning back to her son, she directed her next question at him: “Who are their parents?”

“Cruella De Vil, Jafar, The Evil Queen...” Ben trailed off for a moment, standing himself up straight, arms by his side, so that he didn’t look so worried. Then, carefully, he continued: “And Maleficent.”

The tailor, behind Ben and still sat by the plinth, gasped, almost jumping in shock, dropping the clipboard he was writing on. Ben’s words, finally, brought Beast’s temper exploding to the surface.

 ** _“MALEFICENT!?”_** thundered Beast, the room positively shaking. **_“SHE IS THE WORST VILLAIN IN THE LAND!”_**

“Dad, just hear me out here!” interrupted Ben. He wasn’t the one in control here, but the one on the defensive against his father’s tirade.

“I won’t hear of it!” snapped Beast as the tailor, behind, bowed, and dismissed himself. “They are guilty of unspeakable crimes.”

“Dad, their children are _innocent_!” interrupted Ben. “Don’t you think they deserve a shot at a normal life? Dad?”

Ben’s face looked begging, and Belle’s looked sympathetic, so Beast had to give in, grudgingly agreeing: “I suppose the children are innocent.”

Beast turned and stalked away, allowing Belle to finally move in front of their son. She adjusted the lapels of his jacket and then smiled brightly. “Well done,” she said. Turning back to Beast, she extended a hand and asked: “Shall we?”

Once his parents had gone, Ben sighed in relief and moved back to the window, staring out at the island, singing quietly to himself.

“ _I don't know if You can hear me_ _,_  
_Or if You're even there._  
_I don't know if You would listen,  
__To just a Prince's prayer._

 _Yes, I know I'm just not a King yet_ _,_  
_I shouldn't speak to You._  
_Still I see Your face and wonder,  
_ _Were You once a Prince too?_

 _God help the villains,_  
_Hungry from birth._  
_Show them the mercy,_  
_They don't find at home._

 _God help the villains,_  
_They look to You still._  
_God help the villains,  
__Or nobody will._ ”

Outside, he could hear people singing in the church at the edge of the cliff.

 _“I ask for wealth, I ask for fame,_  
_I ask for glory to shine on my name._  
_I ask for love I can possess,_  
_I ask for God and His angels to bless me.”_

Turning his attention back from the church as the crowd began to file out; Ben returned his attention to the island, finishing his own song.

“ _I ask for nothing,_  
_I can get by._  
_But I know so many,_  
_Less lucky than I._

 _Please help the villains,_  
_The poor and down trod._  
_I thought we all were,_  
_The children of God._

_God help the villains....  
Children of God.”_

**xXxDescendantsxXx**

_Anyway, as I was saying,_ now _you meet us._

_Given that I’m not frighteningly obsessed with (and terrified of) dogs, don’t have blue hair, and don’t look like some fashion reject from Agrabah, I assume you have worked out just whom I am? No? Oh – well – I’m Levie, son of Maleficent. Yes, the baby cursing, thorn creating Mistress of All Evil. And I’ll be your narrator. Or, should that be, I am your narrator?_

_Eh, whatever._

_Now, you may remember, somewhere way back up the page, that I said I ruled the roost of the Isle of the Lost. Yeah, I wasn’t joking. Have a look see._

**xXxDescendantsxXx**

The Island of the Lost was a terrifying foreboding place surrounded by fifty mile high walls, electric wiring and a magical barrier - it spread out in a huge slum of a place beneath, stretching for as far as the walls would allow it.

In her penthouse, overlooking the edge of the island, Cruella De Vil, Jafar and the Evil Queen sat with their teenage children, Cruellus De Vil, Jayden and Evie.

“Is this important, Cruella?” The fabric in the front of her penthouse swung aside, revealing the fourth and final teenager – Levie. Darkly handsome in a way that only evil can be, chocolate haired, clad entirely in black and clasping his a staff just like his mother’s, he had an air of casual evil about him, almost as if he was as infamous as his mother. “I was busy torturing Gaston’s offspring. I love seeing the little rats squirm.”

“Your torturing can wait.” Cruella De Vil, white and black haired, clad in furs, was sat at the head of the table. “This arrived for you four. It’s from Auradon.”

Plucking it out of Cruella’s hand, Levie settled himself into the chair, crossed his feet on the table and flicked open the letter, scanning it.

“Well?” asked Cruella, leaning forward over the table. “What does it say?”

Levie scanned the group, thinking over his words: Cruellus, skinny, hair identical to his mother’s and clad in leather; Evie, elegantly dressed, blue haired and tanned; Jayden, tall, in dreadlocks and leather, and very muscular.

“They want the four of us – Jayden, Evie, Cruellus and I – to attend Auradon Prep. It’s Prince Ben’s command – a way to try and redeem those that need the most help.”

The four teenagers glanced at one another before gauging their parents’ reactions.

Things had just become interesting on the Isle of the Lost.

**xXxDescendantsxXx**

_Good luck, Auradon. The monsters are coming!_


	2. Auradon Prep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Ben prepares himself for his first royal decree - the official announcement of his plans concerning the villain kids - and receives some words of wisdom from someone close to him in order to quell his fears. Meanwhile, on the Isle of the Lost, the villain kids prepare for their departure to Auradon, each with plans of their own.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** _Disney Descendants, all related concepts and anything you recognise do not belong to me. I am merely borrowing them to bring you this story - and for my own personal enjoyment - as they actually belong to Disney. Any OC's and things you do not recognise, however, are copyrighted to me, TheAwesomeWriter._

 **Rating:** _T_ _een._

 **Pairings:** _TBR_

 **Genre:** _Adventure/Drama_

 **Warnings:** _None yet._

 **Chapter Summary:** _P_ _rince Ben prepares himself for his first royal decree - the official announcement of his plans concerning the villain kids - and receives some words of wisdom from someone close to him in order to quell his fears. Meanwhile, on the Isle of the Lost, the villain kids prepare for their departure to Auradon, each with plans of their own._

* * *

**Chapter II: Auradon Prep**

* * *

As Levie returned to the room that he inhabited above Cruella De Vil's shop ( _Cruella's Fur Emporium: We buy your furs and sell you the useless rubbish that is not furs - including, but not limited too, stale bread, rotten eggs, broomsticks that used to fly but are now not bad at sweeping and crystal balls that are useful as nought but fish bowls now - at a reasonable price_ ), he pondered on the fate of things.

Seventeen years ago, his mother had been the most feared person in all the realms; she'd been monstrous, she'd cursed Queen Aurora into death, only to be thwarted by a trio of teeny bopping fairies and viciously and violently impaled by a magically enchanted sword... Now, she sat in an urn on his bedside table.

As she was ash, he'd never heard a word out of her nor even seen an image of her, even if the urn did, occasionally, glow a creepy green that illuminated his room and made it impossible to sleep.

When he arrived in Auradon, his mother would be avenged. The Isle of the Lost may have been a near enough barren rock in the middle of nowhere, taunted by Auradon across the Strait of Ursula, but rumours still reached it: rumours of the Fairy Godmother's wand, laying dormant in a museum, just ripe for the picking. And, no matter what the imbecilic Jafar told Jayden, it would be his.

He hadn't packed for Auradon, but he didn't need too - all he owned fit into a suitcase; a threadbare cloak that had once been his mother's, her Dragon's Eye staff, her magic book, a t-shirt, trousers and a pair of worn, faded leather boots. Kicking it open, he plucked his mother's spell book from inside the suitcase and settled himself on the old creaky bed, flipping open the book casually.

Reportedly, according to Maleficent's scribbled notes throughout the book, it could be summoned and opened to do the user's bidding with the click of fingers when magic had been around; now, in Auradon, magic still remained, though hardly used.

It was the perfect atmosphere for revenge - the perfect atmosphere to make Queen Aurora's offspring grovel at his feet, kissing his shoes, begging for forgiveness. And he, not being a merciful Master of All Evil, would never oblige, would plunge the Kingdom into a thousand year sleep, would run Queen Aurora, Queen Leah, King Philip and their offspring through with a knife, would see them bleed out and die as their throne room filled with blood.

Reaching up to the shelf above his bed, he pulled down the box of cereal and raw eggs and, pulling a bottle of stale milk out of the cupboard, poured himself a bowl. Stirring it with a spoon that he'd hastily stolen from Jayden - it wasn't as if Jayden's father _needed_ anymore food, after all - he scooped a spoonful into his mouth and winced in disgust.

Horrible.

Just like his revenge would be. Giving a cackle that even Maleficent would have been proud of, he prepared himself for bed. Tomorrow morning was the day - the day he finally avenged his mother.

**xXxDescendantsxXx**

If Levie lived above a shop, Jay lived _in_ one, sleeping on a ripped threadbare mattress in the store room on the upper floor, right underneath a heavily creaking shelf filled with battered and bruised televisions and radios.

As the Isle's most infamous thief trudged into the shop he threw down whatever he'd been able to steal on his way home and trudged upstairs. Auradon. A chance to be away from this hell hole and, most importantly of all, the chance to be away from his father -

"You're late!" interrupted Jafar.

"Late!" squawked Iago, from his shoulder.

\- and that _blasted bird!_

“Nice pyjamas.” Jay smirked.

While Jay was hugely muscled, Jafar was, well, _not_. Wearing a faded bathrobe over saggy pyjamas with little lamps on them, he looked entirely diminished - as twenty years on the Isle of the Lost would do to someone; twenty years on the isle had done quite a lot to diminish the former Grand Vizier of Agrabah's infamy, along with his power, if not his evil. Gone were sumptuously sown silks and the gorgeously groomed gowns, replaced by a uniform of ratty velour sweat suits and sweat-stained undershirts that smelled incredibly strongly of their shop's marketplace stand, which was located, rather unfortunately and quite directly, across from the horse stalls.

The incredibly curly black beard had turned raggedy and grey and then there was the aforementioned gut. Iago - and, though he'd never admit it, Jay himself - had taken to calling Jafar "the Sultan" since Jafar now resembled his former adversary in size. Jafar often called Iago things that were unmentionable in _any_ language, especially not English, and often retaliated with the fact that Iago looked like he was on a daily cracker binge.

Jay hated his father’s pyjamas: they were a sign of how far their once royalty-adjacent family had fallen. The flannel was worn so thin in places you could see Jafar’s belly roll beneath it. Jay tried not to look too closely, even now, in the shadows of the early evening light.

"Now, about this trip to Auradon, I-."

"Dad, can we talk in the morning? We can plot better when I've had a night's sleep."

Pushing past his father, making sure to 'accidentally' jiggle his gut and raise his eyebrows at him as if to hint to him to lose weight, Jay leaped the stairs two at a time, listening at Iago's squawking laugh before he shut the door. His ripped threadbare mattress had never looked more inviting. Settling down onto it, wincing as the springs poked into him, Jay stared up at the stars shining in from the window to his left.

_This could be my chance._

_Freedom._

Jayden yawned and actually drifted off into a gentle, if spring filled, sleep. His father's evil plotting could wait. Just around the corner was freedom; all he had to be was one jump ahead of the breadline and he'd be free.

  **xXxDescendantsxXx**

Cruellus De Vil's bedroom was little more than a cupboard, quilt cover and pillow cover. And, though he had an uncontrollable and rather frightening lust for furs like his mother, the thought of being around dogs absolutely terrified him; his mother still had the scars from her run in with the One Hundred and One Dalmatians twenty years ago and he would give anything, even his wardrobe, to never meet them.

 _But there are dogs in Auradon_ , he remembered, as he lay, curled up in a bell, desperate to get warm in the cold summer night air. God, how he wished he was bunking with Levie tonight; Levie, not even Cruella's son and heir, lived above the shop and got the best things - the best clothes, the best food, the best room.

He knew it wasn't because his mother cared more for Levie - she cared for nothing, not even him, over her furs - and knew that it was because she thought, rather misguidedly, that he would have to be thankful for her raising him when he snatched power in Auradon.

Cruellus knew better; he knew, when the time came for Levie to snatch power, that he'd be at his most malevolent, the Master of All Evil that he was, that he'd release the Isle of the Lost, then direct his wrath at everyone that had ever denied him - or the thought of his mother - on the Isle.

As another blast of air swept up the frayed legs of his pyjama trousers, Cruellus shuddered again and sneezed, spraying dust across the room. He didn't care how much of a whipping he'd get in the morning, he was going to freeze to death in here. Throwing open the door that led to his wardrobe, he snatched two of the fur coats and shut it behind him. Linking the two coats together by an arm, he threw them over himself and thought of life in Auradon.

 _A hot bath. Clean sheets. No dust. A warm, comfortable bed that_ isn't _a wardrobe._

For those things, he couldn't wait to go.

For dogs, he could wait forever.

 _Am I leaving my prison?_ he wondered to himself, yawning and rolling over in his cupboard. _Or am I entering it?_

**xXxDescendantsxXx**

At the very edge of the Isle, Evie and her mother, Queen Grimhilde, the Evil Queen of Snow White legend, the villain to start the trend of failing miserably to defeat the heroes, were holed up in their castle. Queen Grimhilde had, after her banishment to the island twenty years ago, managed to build up some form of a powerbase; a powerbase which had fallen, utterly and completely, on the arrival of Maleficent's two day old offspring, Levie.

Now, apart from occasional ventures into the town to obtain supplies, the two of them remained holed up in their castle. Dark, damp, dingy and derelict, it was no place for a Queen or her daughter, or so Queen Grimhilde kept saying. Alas, on the Isle of the Lost, neither of them were royalty anymore.

Evie settled herself on her bed which was rotting and woodworm infested and reached under it to pull out her science book. While it may have been a book on science, she had glued over the covers and stuck on the covers of another book, namely _How To Win Your Prince_ , so that her mother would never know she was studying it.

While she did want to win a Prince, no future King needed a stupid wife - something her mother, obsessed with looks and disapproving of her studies, did not understand. All her mother wanted, as she was continuously told, was for her to "find a Prince, with a big castle, lots of money, lots of mirrors and a mother-in-law wing."

She did want the same as her mother; to be returned to the life that her mother had one lived, to be off the barren Isle that they lived on, to be free, but she did not want to win it just because she was pretty.

"To be the fairest of them all, a Princess needs to sleep, rather than waste her time with a science book."

Queen Grimhilde entered her daughter's room. Though Evie would never say anything aloud, her mother had gone quite mad over the years; she flitted around the castle, putting on the voice of the Magic Mirror, to offer what she considered "sagely advice" to her daughter. Most of the time it was anything _but_ "sagely advice". Usually, _mostly_ , it was fashion tips or what Evie was doing wrong in being a Princess.

"Yes, Mother," replied Evie, shutting her book with a thump and throwing it under her bed.

"You have to be up early tomorrow morning," replied her mother. "We have to get you beautiful for Auradon."

Evie rolled her eyes as her mother turned and left the room. Climbing under the quilt, she quickly fell asleep, dreaming of a Prince.

**xXxDescendantsxXx**

Prince Ben paced for what must have been the fiftieth time that hour, listening for a sound, the sound that would either destroy Auradon or bring it into a new (once upon a) time, the sound that would either seal his doom or prove its fruition.

He almost fell over his own feet as the sound of the limousine leaving the Castle rumbled up through his window. Whirling around, he stared out of the window, watching it race away in the darkening stormy evening sky.

 _Half an hour,_ he thought to himself, pacing again, wringing his hands, the beast patterned ring indenting his palm. _Half an hour, then I announce this to everyone in Auradon. It's four villainous children, all my age. How much damage can four teenagers do? Oh, god, what if I've made a terrible mistake?_

"If you don't stop pacing you'll wear a hole in the carpet and Cogsworth will be after your head."

The second he saw his mother, Ben found himself more at ease. He shy and quiet, his mother gentle and understanding, Ben and Belle had always been two like peas in a castle-garden pod - always preferring to have their noses in books rather than affairs of the state. She was as beautiful as the day she had come upon Beast’s castle, and resplendent in a pretty yellow dress. If there were laugh lines around her eyes now, no one seemed to notice; and if anything, they only served to make her look more appealing.

Ben chuckled at the thought and then fell deathly silent, his face whiter than normal. "I'm frightened, Mom," he admitted, as she took his hand, squeezing it gently in affection. "What if I've made a terrible mistake?"

"You haven't," she replied. "Your father may not entirely agree with bringing villain children to Auradon - though after what happened with the Enchantress, I can't say I blame him - but he is in agreement. If he wasn't in agreement, or if you were making a mistake, your father and I would stop you from making it, so that you would know for the future."

Ben smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes as it usually did; his eyes scanned the desk in the corner of his room. "And this speech - it's my first!" he exclaimed, moving to the desk and holding up the pages he had in front of him. "What if I mess it up? Or, what if the other Kingdoms get out of hand? Mom, I don't know how to handle any of this! I've seen Pops do it a hundred time, a thousand times, but - I'm frightened. I can't mess it up. I can't..."

"You'll do fine," interrupted Belle, seizing on the momentary absence of her son's words. "You know this speech; you have rehearsed it over a hundred times with each amendment to it. If the other Kingdoms get out of hand, then your father will deal with it. As for being frightened, well, there's one sure fire way to deal with that."

"And what's that?" asked Ben, returning to her as she held out a hand for him to take. He didn't take it, instead wringing his own hands together again.

"Just imagine the crowd naked. They're less frightening that way," said Belle, smiling brightly at her son, her beloved boy. "Believe me, I know what you're going through, son. I was terrified before my first royal speech; I prefer to keep my head in a book and vanish off to some far off land in my imagination. Come on," she took him by the hand. "You need to change."

Ben gulped, but, nonetheless, followed his mother from the room, praying in his head for nothing to go wrong. One announcement, then everyone would sleep on it, ready for the villain teenagers to arrive the following morning. As close as he could leave it and get away with giving the Kingdoms enough warning.

**xXxDescendantsxXx**

_Good luck, Auradon - from today, everything's changing. We're coming and you'd best be ready._

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment; I'd love to hear your thoughts - I'll try to reply to any I get. More coming soon.  
> If you have any questions about this Fanfiction (or it's characters, plot, etc), then you can ask them here: http://disneyfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Descendants_(HPR1)_(Question_Page). Please sign your question with four tides (--~~~~) and I will get back to you as soon as possible.


End file.
